The Death and The Strawberry (74 tom)
Ten tom odnosi się do ostatniego tomu mangi Bleach. Jeżeli chcesz przejść na pierwszy tom o tej samej nazwie, zobacz The Death and the Strawberry. The Death and The Strawberry jest ostatnim i przy tym siedemdziesiątym czwartym tomem mangi „Bleach”. Bleach All Stars Rozdziały 675. Blood for My Bone Podczas walki Uryū z Jugramem dochodzi do krótkiej konwersacji. Tymczasem Ichigo przechodzi w nową formę. Opis: Występujące postacie: # Jugram Haschwalth # Uryū Ishida # Inoue Orihime # Ichigo Kurosaki # Yhwach 676. Horn of Salvation Ichigo rozpoczyna walkę z Yhwachem używając nowych mocy. Opis: Występujące postacie: # Ichigo Kurosaki # Orihime Inoue # Yhwach # Zangetsu (dusza) (wspomnienie) 677. Horn of Salvation 2 Ichigo podczas walki z Yhwachem postanawia użyć Bankai. Opis: Występujące postacie: # Ichigo Kurosaki # Yhwach # Orihime Inoue 678. The Future Black Yhwach niszczy Bankai przeciwnika. Opis: Występujące postacie: # Ichigo Kurosaki # Yhwach # Masaki Kurosaki (wspomnienie) # Orihime Inoue 679. THE END Jugram i Ishida wyjawiają moce swojego Schriftu. Ichigo pogrąża się w rozpaczy, a Yhwach chce odebrać moje Quincy przeciwnika. Opis: Występujące postacie: # Yhwach # Orihime Inoue # Ichigo Kurosaki # Uryū Ishida # Jugram Haschwalth 680. THE END 2 Yhwach przeprowadza Auswählen na wskutek której Gerard wraz z Jugramem giną. Opis: '''Występujące postacie:' # Ichigo Kurosaki # Yhwach # Masaki Kurosaki (wspomnienie) # White (wspomnienie) # Uryū Ishida # Jugram Haschwalth # Gerard Valkyrie # Tōshirō Hitsugaya # Byakuya Kuchiki # Rukia Kuchiki # Renji Abarai 681. THE END TWO WORLD Zanpakutō Ichigo zostaje odnowiony przez moc Fullbringu Tsukishimy i Sōten Kisshun Orihime. Opis: Występujące postacie: # Renji Abarai # Yhwach # Ichigo Kurosaki # Jugram Haschwalth # Uryū Ishida # Rukia Kuchiki # Orihime Inoue # Shūkurō Tsukishima # Kūgo Ginjō # Yukio Hans Vorarlberna 682. The Two Sided World End Yhwach rozpoczyna walkę z Ichigo, Renjim i Aizenem. Opis: Występujące postacie: * Sōsuke Aizen * Yhwach * Ichigo Kurosaki * Renji Abarai * Ryūken Ishida * Isshin Kurosaki * Uryū Ishida 683. The Dark Side of Two World Ends Yhwach zostaje dotkliwie zraniony podczas walki tak jak Aizen. Opis: Występujące postacie: * Sōsuke Aizen * Yhwach * Ichigo Kurosaki * Renji Abarai 684. The Blade Yhwach zostaje ostatecznie pokonany przez ukryte ostrze w Bankai Ichigo. Opis: Występujące postacie: * Ichigo Kurosaki * Yhwach * Sōsuke Aizen * Uryū Ishida * Jugram Haschwalth 685. 無欠の果て Mija 10 lat od inwazji Wandenreich. Rukia zostaje oficjalnym kapitanem 13. Oddziału. Opis: Występujące postacie: # Shunsui Kyōraku # Jūshirō Ukitake (wspomniany) # Nanao Ise # Mayuri Kurotsuchi # Nemuri Hachigō # Kenpachi Zaraki # Ikkaku Madarame # Yumichika Ayasegawa # Shinji Hirako # Momo Hinamori # Tetsuzaemon Iba # Tōshirō Hitsugaya # Rangiku Matsumoto # Kensei Muguruma # Shūhei Hisagi # Suì-Fēng # Isane Kotetsu # Kiyone Kotetsu # Genshirō Okikiba # Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi # Byakuya Kuchiki # Lisa Yadōmaru # Renji Abarai # Rukia Kuchiki # Akon # Hiyosu 686. Death & Strawberry Rukia wraz z Renjim udają się do Kliniki Kurosakich. Chwilę potem, do pokoju syna Ichigo, Kazuiego, przychodzi córka przybyłych. Opis: Występujące postacie: # Kazui Kurosaki # Hiyori Sarugaki # Byakuya Kuchiki # Suì-Fēng # Mayuri Kurotsuchi # Rukia Kuchiki # Renji Abarai # Ichigo Kurosaki # Keigo Asano # Mizuiro Kojima # Tatsuki Arisawa # Yuzu Kurosaki # Karin Kurosaki # Yasutora Sado # Uryū Ishida # Orihime Inoue # Sōsuke Aizen # Yhwach (wspomnienie) # Ichika Abarai Odniesienia Nawigacja en:THE DEATH AND THE STRAWBERRY (Volume 74) ru:Том 74 Kategoria:Tomy